Roses, Orchids and Thyme
by housecuddy4eva
Summary: How Huddy should have gone in Season Seven of House MD. Picks up directly after the end of Help Me. Prepare for laughs, drama, lots of smut, but all in all, the love and life of House and Cuddy.
1. Prologue

So this is the story that's been rolling around in my head for months. As I watched the exploration of Huddy on the show, there were some great moments, but on the whole, by the end, I felt cheated and disappointed.

This is how I would have loved to see the show explore the House and Cuddy relationship.

Now, Im a busy uni student, so I don't know how often Ill be able to update, but ill do my best to make it as regular as possible.

But I will promise you, there will be lots of laughs, lots of drama, and lots of SMUT in this fic. Hope you enjoy the ride.

B~

**Roses, Orchids and Thyme**

**PROLOGUE **

**House's bathroom.**

The first thing he noticed the second his lips touched hers, was the softness. Her lips were like marshmallow…. soft, sweet and addictive. Their hands linked at the side, his other hand came up to the side of her face, cupping it as he moved closer, pushing her body to the bathroom wall.

The first thing she noticed, inwardly smiling as his lips descended towards hers…. Was his taste.. the taste of his lips; and his tongue as it danced with hers. The last time he kissed her, the night she lost Joy, she tasted her tears mingled with scotch and the bitter aftertaste of an opiod. This time, the taste was subtle, undertones of dust.. from the accident site no doubt.

He broke the kiss, her lips remaining open to catch her breathe.. and his eyes re-opened and peered down at her.

She shivered, his eyes connected with hers. She couldn't turn away. His eyes had a power to reach her soul.. read her every thought.. her every desire.. and had done she the first time she met him all those years ago.

"So now what?" He finally spoke. A smirk beginning at the corner of his mouth.

"I think we can figure out what comes next" She replied, returning his smirk, reaching for his hand once more and stepping towards the bedroom entrance.


	2. Blood

Thankyou very much for the reviews of the prologue! Reviews make me think people want to read so please do review and now onto chapter one. Enjoy

There are bits of this chapter in both House and Cuddy's POV. But they are labelled so.

By the way, this story is un-beta'd, so any/all mistakes are mine.

**Chapter One - Blood**

**House's Bedroom**

House followed Cuddy into his bedroom, acquiescing as she motioned for him to sit on the side of his bed.

"I need to change your bandage, take this off" She said, gesturing to his ripped and bloodied t-shirt.

"I knew you wanted to see me naked again" He replied, searching her face for the smile he knew would come.

"Pssh. Yeah a naked chest with bloody flowing from a wound is so my thing" Her roaming eyes betrayed the seriousness she was attempting to maintain.

He watched her as she slipped her feet from her dirtied trainers, and walk back into the bathroom, listening to her rummage around and return with a water-filled bowl, some gauze and a fresh bandage. Being the typical doctor, Cuddy found an endless supply of medical equipment and stock in House's bathroom cupboard; taking note to reprimand him for stealing hospital supply. At that moment however, she was thankful for his thriftiness.

"I inspected your handy work; satisfactory stitches for a second rate doctor" House quipped, smirking up at Cuddy who had just started to clean House's wound with the gauze. "Owww" he yelped as she gave his other shoulder a smack.

"Bite me House"

"Where? You know that's an invitation more than an insult right?"

"I'm counting on it" He smirked…

Cuddy finished sealing the new bandage over the wound, and caressed House's shoulder. She was smiling at him.

"There. You're as pretty as you ever were"

_**Cuddy **_

_So. What do I do now… you're looking at me like you want to rip my clothes off. I'd let you. I'll always let you. But is now the right time? Should we wait? At least until it's been more than 24 hours since I dumped my fiancé and ran you to? I suppose it doesn't matter. Time is important. All the time we have wasted. All the time we have left, have in front of us. Have this morning. You're shirtless, sitting on your bed, your jeans covered in dirt and blood, probably damp as well. And despite what you have been through in the last 12 hours, you are smiling. At me. Your beautiful blue eyes looking right into mine. Somehow, I think about Lucas's face when I told him the truth. I cant be with someone, marry someone, when I'm in love with someone else. He was devastated, but he said, deep down he knew. He knew that House had been in my heart since I was 19 years old, and that he was never going to leave. Im sorry. I never meant to hurt you- I had told him. I had just finally been honest with myself enough to realise that I was so in love with House, however screwed up that was, and that it was time to stop denying myself, what my heart truly wanted. You're still looking at me, waiting, your hands reach out to take mine. No matter how much you annoy me, no matter how many times you break hospital property, get into fights with the patients families, yell sexually suggestive comments across the cafeteria, or argue with me until you get your way. I just can't not love you. It's like its part of me, loving you. I can't not watch the way you save patient after patient. Sometimes I just sit and watch you in your office, reading a journal, spinning your cane as you try to find the answer. The only answer in my mind right now, is that I don't want be without you anymore. _

_**House**_

_You're wondering what to do next. I bet you are expecting me to rip your clothes off. Well, lets face it, ill never NOT want to rip your clothes off. Look at you. You're so beautiful. God knows what you see in me. As much as i'd love to have sex with you right now, Ill settle for just holding you, being closed to you.. touching your soft skin.. breathing in your scent.. Its like a drug for me. What you can do to me, I don't think vicodin could ever compare to. And that's something that's taken me years to realise. I was so numbed by the drug, I was living in a haze. But whenever I was around you, I felt a little more sober. In the best way, don't get me wrong, whether its arguing with you or just looking at you, you made me feel better. Because somewhere inside of me hoped you loved me as much as I love you. I'd never admit that to anyone. Jesus I have enough trouble admitting it to myself. To think that I actually deserve someone like you. I have never been more relieved in my life, than the moment I saw you in my bathroom not long ago. I thought I must have been dreaming. It must have been another hallucination, I must have already downed a few vicodin. But when you pointed out the white pills, still in my hand, like a force I was fighting against, I knew I had won this battle. You told me you had left Lucas, and at that moment my heart exploded with hope. Something that I never thought would happen, both you leaving Lucas, and the feeling of hope. Then… then you said those three words. The best three words I've heard someone say to me in I don't know how long. I. Love. You. _

_Wholy crap. I have to calm myself. Keep a straight face. Because what I really want to do is crush your body against mine and say I love you too! I really do. And I really should tell you that. Chicks don't like to not get a reply when they profess their love do they. Get it right House. _

House pulls Cuddy towards him, her legs move in-between his. He moves his hands from hers and moves them around her waist.

"Cuddy, before anything else happens, I need to tell you something."

TBC ;)


End file.
